


First - Timer

by Axelex12



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Cheating, Come Sharing, F/M, Femdom, Glee References, High School, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Maledom, Minor Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Multiple Orgasms, No Underage Sex, Older Woman, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Semi-Public Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Theatre, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28598739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin High School AUTeacher takes her young student's virginity.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Abby Griffin
Kudos: 6





	First - Timer

Abigail Griffin was forty. Not that old, not that young. She was generally a happy person, but lately, she'd felt out-of-sorts. No specific reason that she could pinpoint. Job was good, she and her husband were in a fairly good place. She found herself being more nostalgic than usual, watching 80s movies, looking up old high school friends on Facebook, crying at episodes of Glee. She listened to her students joke after rehearsal each day, and enjoyed watching the camaraderie they shared, and that they shared with her. As their director, they felt they could trust her, and spoke in a way and with an honesty they probably didn't have with their parents. It was refreshing and enticing, how free they were with their words, and with their bodies. Although she knew it was wrong, there were days she went home and fantasized about being touched by their young strong hands, feeling their smooth chests against hers, teaching them about lust.

One day, after a particularly long week, and a particularly long rehearsal, one of her star actors came to sit beside her as they packed to leave. He had joined her group only this year, and although he was new to performing, he was a natural. He was a good-looking kid—six feet tall, dark hair, piercing brown eyes. Everyone in the group loved him; they all had more fun when he was there. He began to rub her neck, because he could tell she was tense. Although she tensed a little when he first started, she quickly relaxed under his nimble fingers. She allowed herself to enjoy the massage, but soon realized that everyone had left, and they were alone.

"Wow, thanks. I needed that, but I have to go." She stood and gathered her things, said goodnight, and headed out the door. She stood at the entry, waiting for him to leave so she could lock up. As he passed by, he bent to give her a kiss on the cheek.

She startled. "What was that for?"

"Because I didn't think you'd let me do this." He pulled her to him and kissed her firmly on the lips. She resisted, but it faded as her knees went weak.

"Stop. We can't do this. I'm your teacher."

"No, you're not. You're my director. I'm not in any of your classes." He kissed her again, this time more forcibly, sliding his tongue into her mouth. As he kissed her, her mind whirled—he was so young, just eighteen, but he felt so good, he tasted so sweet, like chewing gum, and his young arms felt so good holding her.

"We can't. I'll lose my job!" As he kissed her cheek again, then moved to her neck, he whispered, "It will be our secret."

He seemed to sense what could push her over the edge as he lightly kissed her neck, his arms holding her. She could feel his heat, his need, but was afraid to admit that she needed him to. At that moment, she realized what was missing. This excitement, this newness, this abandon. He kissed her again, this time pressing his whole body against her.

She weakly pleaded, "No . . ." and as she pulled away, he looked into her with his eyes, the piercing brown eyes that had jumped off the stage at her during his first audition. She could no longer resist. She pressed herself into him, and for the first time, wrapped her arms around him. Their kiss became deeper, more lustful, as they explored each other's mouths.

He pulled away, and she felt her stomach lurch. She couldn't believe what she was about to do, but at the same time, wanted it so badly. He led her down the aisle, pausing at the light board to dim the overly bright stage lights, and then continued to pull her down to the stage. She sat on the edge, and he stood in front of her, between her thighs, and kissed her again. She could feel how much he wanted her, and as he kissed her, she slid her hands behind him and down his back, onto his firm, young ass and pulled him closer. He responded by pushing her back onto the stage and climbing on top of her, pressing himself into her. She pulled him down, savoring his kisses and feeling his warmth pressing into her. She could feel herself getting wet in anticipation. As they continued to kiss, he unbuttoned her blouse and began kissing down her body, savoring each part of skin. As he reached her breasts, he nibbled at them through her lacy bra, and her nipples hardened at his touch. He continued to nuzzle at them, then slid his hand under her back to release her bra, freeing them for him to take fully in his mouth. She moaned quietly as he took her whole nipple in her mouth, and she felt her wet panties sticking to her. He then slid down her bare stomach, kissing and licking every inch of her, then sliding down to her jeans, which he deftly unbuttoned, sliding them down into a puddle on the floor. He slid his hand down to her wet panties and pressed his finger into them, feeling her need. She pulled his head up to her mouth again and kissed him again fiercely.

She pushed him away from her onto his knees, saying "I want to see you."

She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, revealing his smooth young chest, with just a trace of light brown hair. She slid her hands down his body, feeling the smooth muscles underneath, feeling his pounding heart just below his soft skin. She stopped at his jeans, hesitating. In her mind, she knew this was the point of no return. If she opened his jeans, she knew they would make love, and frankly, she didn't care anymore. She wanted him more than anyone she had ever wanted in her life. She unbuttoned his jeans and released his hard cock. She took it into her mouth and slid all the way down the shaft—she choked a little from its size, but she wanted to take it all. He moaned, and she felt him quiver, which encouraged her to move up and down quickly, tasting every inch of him. He pulled away from her and kissed her again, pushing her back down on to the stage.

He slid off the edge of the stage and pulled her to him, burying his face in her pussy, licking at her slit through her soaked panties. She almost screamed from the contact of his warm tongue on her, and she quickly begs for him to make her cum. He tugs her panties to the side and slides his tongue deep inside her. She lifts her hips to meet his mouth, relishing the feel of his young mouth on her. She bucks her hips against him as he slides his tongue in and out, swirling it around, enjoying all her juices as they flow out of her. She feels her orgasm building, and she moves more quickly, urging him on with her movements, moans of pleasure escaping from her throat. He begins moving his tongue more furiously, bringing her to an overpowering orgasm, and she practically screams as it tears through her. Her juices spurt out of her and he laps them up eagerly, milking her climax as she descends, shuddering. She pulls him to her and kisses him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue.

"Take me", she whispers into his mouth, kissing him even more deeply, sliding her hand to his hard cock, waiting to be used.

"But . . ." he whispers, still kissing her. She pauses, and looks deeply into his beautiful hazel eyes, questioning him. "I've never . . ."

She laughs quietly, realizing that this young man was a virgin—although you would never know it. She kisses him again deeply, and smiles. She pushes him back onto the stage and climbs on top, grinding her wet pussy into him, making him feel how much she wants him. He lays back, enjoying the contact, as she runs her hands and her mouth up and down his young body. He takes her breasts in her hands and squeezes them, fingering the nipples into hardness, then taking them into his mouth, flicking them lightly with his tongue, making her grind against him more. They kiss again, and she can feel his need for her. She can feel his hard cock pressing against her pussy, but he hesitates. He looks into her eyes, and they both realize the sin they are going to commit. She presses against him and his cock slides inside her, and he gasps as the sensation hits him. He cums almost immediately, and she pauses as he catches his breath, keeping him inside of her, slowly rotating her hips, encouraging him to harden again.

They kiss gently as they bask in their achievement, and she feels him harden inside her. She begins to move up and down slowly at first, enjoying the feeling of his young cock inside her. He places his hands on her hips and helps her move up and down as she sits upright, riding his cock like a wild bull, trying to push it inside her as deeply as she can. Her movements become faster and faster and she comes closer to another orgasm, and she can feel him reaching one as well. As her pussy explodes into another mind-blowing orgasm, she feels him explode inside her, and her pussy milks his cum out of his cock. She collapses onto his chest, and they both lay, destroyed and satisfied, as he shrinks and slips out of her. She kisses him once more, long and lingering, then stands to dress. He rolls on his side, watching her with his piercing eyes, and she can't help but smile. When she finishes, she kisses him once more, then whispers in his ear, "Turn out the lights and make sure the door is locked when you leave". She walks up the aisle and out of the theatre.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
